Dragon sister Redone
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Redoing of Dragon Sister. Domino is defeated. But... What if Bloom had a twin? A twin that doesn't make it out of the planet, yet doesn't fall into hands of darkness. And what if she wouldn't be exactly a fairy, nor a human or witch? Come with us and see her story. Story of secret, prophecy and love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I am really glad I finally got to this. This story is a redoing of Dragon Sister. Although I was originally planning to connect it to Dragon Sister 2 I and Skylar Sparks are co-writing, I figured I should take it from the bottom and build a completely new foundations. I hope you will enjoy it.**

Legend and prophecy. Two simple words, yet they represent great things. Prophecy can tell us of great deeds of future heroes, while legend speaks of past. But what about present? When prophecy meets present, does it turn into legend?

We might say it is so. Heroes do their thing and are remembered in great stories elders tell to their children before sleep. But how does one become such a legend? One would say "By saving a lot of people."

Today, I will tell you story. Story about a dragon, determination, betrayal and sister. Legend that everybody feared, yet she saved billions. Come with us on this journey and witness rise and fall of strongest being in universe.

 **Prologue**

Walls were crumbling. Castle was shaking as huge battle was taking place outside. Battle that was not destined to end up well. Huge blasts were hitting walls of that magical palace. Soon, it would crumble down.

Young girl, barely 16 years old was rushing through these halls, accompanied by silver-armored knight each carrying a baby in their arms. Girl was dressed in gold dress, her pointy mask edges hidden behind her bright blonde hair. Knight wasn't much older. His bright blue eyes were crowned with short pale white hair. He was carrying a baby in his left arm, while wielding huge two-handed sword in his right arm.

Their mission was clear: get out of there. It was clear dark forces were winning. Domino, their homeland was most certainly going to fall. All that mattered right then and there, was to get future princesses, wielders of mightiest forces of universe, out of there.

"You cannot escape!" came sinister voice from behind them. Knight didn't hesitate and with a spin, he swung his blade. As if cutting through space and magic themselves, wave of blue energy, created by the sword, flew into the enemies behind them. Not wanting to give them a chance to recover and catch up, he started running again.

"You think we lost them?" Girl asked desperately, hugging redhead baby in her arms tightly.

"We will never lose them like that!" knight yelled and decided to stop running.

Girl stopped as well "Darien, we must go! Why did you stop?"

Darien slowly handed little blue-haired princess into her free arm. With a warm smile, he only said "Get out of here, Princess Daphne."

"No… no I won't let you sacrifice yourself!" Daphne yelled back. Tears began to rush down her cheeks. She did not want to let her friend die in hands of dark forces.

Darien didn't say anything else. He just turned around, ready to face the enemy. His huge blade facing the coming threat "Go, your majesty. I will delay them as long as I can. Save your sisters!"

Daphne was crying like never before. She has never felt so torn apart. But she knew she couldn't just stand there and let her baby sisters fall into hands of their foes. She had to get them out of there.

And so, with "I'm sorry!" she began running once again.

Knight smirked, hearing his princess running off, as darkness before him was approaching. From behind the corner, they came. Three old hags floating towards him. He knew they were bad news. Ancestral Witches.

"You will not get through me!" Darien yelled as he stabbed his blade into the ground. He was still a novice, but he knew few spells. Sword shinned bright blue and barrier rose before him. Shield of magic strong enough to withstand average blasts. However, this was no average enemy.

"Take him!" In less than a second, something cut right through Darien's defenses. He was quick enough to rise his blade once again, just in time to deflect the attacker. It was no one else than Valtor, dark wizard born from corrupted spark of Dragon Flame. Darien expected he would be part of this strike as well, but he did not expect him to get through Company of Light.

Valtor's sword of dark energy made it pass Darien's blade, but not through his armor. Darien quickly jumped back, keeping his distance from wizard. Only then he could finally see his adversary in full. Beige hair reaching down to his waist, bright blue, almost silver eyes. He did not look intimidating at all, in fact if you met him on street you would think he must be a prince or something. But Darien knew too well not to get distracted by look. He had to defeat him or die trying.

"Nice armor." Valtor said with a grin "Let me guess, Hagen's creation."

"This armor was made of special alloy." Darien replied giving himself time to redo his stance. He was against a fast and strong opponent. Two-handed weapons were deadly, but slow and heavy "It can withstand any magical attacks."

"Yes, I can see that." Valtor readied his blade as well "Glass fibers magically mixed with obsidian and Domino steel. Made in a perfect ratio. Truly a masterpiece."

"You know your stuff." Knight stood ready for another blow, but… nothing was coming "What's the matter, too afraid to strike?"

"More like you are too blind to know you have lost." Grin that evil wizard had on his face made Darien truly concerned. That was when he realized it. Valtor maybe did not get through him, but that moment he pushed Darien away, witches had time to get behind him.

Sudden scream made knight's blood freeze. He would recognize her voice anywhere. It was Daphne and she was in danger. Not carrying for his own safety, Darien started running towards the voice. For whatever reason, Valtor did not even try to stop him. Perhaps he was too sure of victory of his masters. Maybe he just wanted to see his reaction to death of his princesses.

One way or another, Darien kept on running the still crumbling walls of palace. Although his mind knew too well he was too late already, his heart refused to believe it. Daphne was capable nymph of Sirenix. She wouldn't fall to dark forces that easily…. Would she?

Just before him were closed door leading to throne room. He smashed through them with tremendous force. However, he hoped to see his princess, standing there, proudly defending her sisters, but… scene before him was a nightmare.

Redhead bay princess nowhere to be seen, while the other baby was lying on ground, crying. Daphne… she was…  
Darien's heart was broken into billion pieces as he saw his princess floating between three witches. All he could see upon entering… was her death. Beautiful blonde princess was turned into golden transparent spirit and then disappeared in thousands golden dots.

Knight was just staring at that. His princess… dead. No, this couldn't be. His knees were about to give and his eyes were full of tears. However, a single cry, a single voice brought him back to reality. There was still one more princess he swore to protect with his life. His eyes went bloody red as he witnessed witches approaching crying baby.

Like never before, he shot forward in an unnatural speed. Spells around and inside him going wild. Dozens of blasts began hitting those three hags. Anything to keep them from the baby. Witches were taken by surprise, and hesitated for a brief second, but that single second was all Darien needed.

With a roll, he grabbed the baby girl and held her close to his chest. His blade was heavy and he was all out of magic, but he had her firmly in his grasp. However, witches were still in full strength. Their dark hands were approaching young warrior. He knew there was no escape this time.

"Do not worry, my princess." He said and hugged baby tightly, protecting her with his own body "I will not let them harm you."

Then… something unbelievable happened. Princess cries were becoming sharper and higher. Almost as if something huge was about to come. Before anyone realized what was happening, baby's skin shinned like a new star. Light was so sharp it blinded everyone. Witches withdrew back and shielded their eyes. Knight had to close his eyes, but did not let go of his princess.

Together with light came deafening noise. Sharp scream, shattering remaining windows, deafening everyone around. Then… in just few seconds, it all ended.

Knight was relieved it all stopped, but… that wasn't all.

Suddenly he felt… weaker than before. He was cold, as if snow was covering him. As he moved his head a little, he felt his hair were all wet and cold. Then a single touch, it was gentle and caring. He didn't understand, but was too weak to do anything about it. He could barely hold princess in his arms.

"What is…" he tried to ask, but found out his vocals hurt like hell.

"Do not be alarmed, knight." This voice did not belong to witches, nor to his king or other knights. Who was it? It sounded like an elder man. Darien wanted to open his eyes again, but… they were shut and he couldn't open them "You are among friends."

"Stay still." Another voice. Woman. She couldn't be too old, but certainly not a teenager. Another gentle touch on his eyes. Warmth. Soft and gentle heat was coming into his eyes. Were they frozen? Maybe that was why he couldn't open them.

As hands of the woman retreated, Darien finally opened his eyes. What he saw was beyond shocking. He was still in the throne room, or more like what was left of it. However… it was all covered in ice and snow "Wha…" he tried to speak again, but sharp pain in his throat stopped him.

"Do not speak, knight." Darien looked up to see about a dozen figures standing around him. They were all having differently color robes. Red, green, brown, gold, silver, blue… Who were these people?

"I know you are confused." Man spoke again. He was truly an elder man. Short white hair and beard, green eyes and deep voice "Please, we will explain all your questions. But now you need to come with us."

Knowing he cannot move too well or speak, he responded by gently squeezing baby princess into his chest. Man smiled and calmly talked further "Do not worry. Princess will be just fine. We will take both of you to our temple and you will learn everything."

Darien observed him for few seconds, but he also knew he couldn't say 'no', nor he could protect his princess in a state like this. So he just nodded.

"Very well." Man nodded at a person next to him. It was a woman dressed in red robe. Cloak was covering her hair, but he could say she had to be around 40 years old. Woman gently took the baby from Darien's hands and wrapped her in a blanket.

Two other figures then helped Darien on his feet and supported him on their way out. Finally, young knight could observe what happened to his homeworld. Palace once glorious now stood covered in snow and ice. On way up stairs, figures were almost carrying Darien, but they didn't seem to break a sweat.

Worst sight for this young warrior however… came when they left the palace via what once was a balcony. Domino… most beautiful planet and pride of Magical Dimension, was now a wasteland. Not a tree in sight. No life, no animals, no people. Only towers of Royal Palace were now sticking out of snow, being the only proof of any civilization there.

Darien could only stare at the devastation around him. Where are the gardens? Where is the town? Where are all the forests surrounding entire area? All gone.

"I'm sorry you have to witness it like that." Elder man says before extending his hand. A portal opens and all figures hurry through it.

 **Well, so much for the first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Darien didn't know anything about people who got him out of what used to be royal palace. All he knew was that they seemed interested in him and young princess.

They took them both to what seemed to be a village in the middle of mountains. Houses were centered in a semi-circle around some kind of old stone temple. People there seemed to be leading simple lives in harmony with nature, but… there were few things that were out of place. They all were some kind of demi-humans. All had dragon wings of various colors, horns and tails. They were all dragons.

They took both him and princess into one house. Chief seemed to be living there, since house was much bigger and decorated. Before he realized what was happening, he was sitting on a sofa, in front of fireplace while Princess slept quietly in a crib.

Crib was made of dark sturdy wood. Inside was covered in bright white velvet blankets. Baby princess seemed to like them, since she was in a very deep sleep, sometimes wriggling with a childish giggle. Darien envied her for being so calm and satisfied. He was on edge to say the least. These people might have good intentions, but were still unknown to young knight, so he couldn't give them enough trust. His only duty right there and then, was to protect his princess.

"Here." Woman from before handed Darien small cup of hot tea "Have some tea."

"Thank you." Darien took the tea, but was very careful. First he took only a tiny sip and only after that he took bigger one "Hmm, delicious."

"You will need all of your strength tonight." Elder man said, sitting on a chair right from Darien.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Knight gave him uncertain look, secretly reaching for a sword by his left.

"Do not worry." Man continued, gesturing him to not draw his weapon "Let me explain everything. You must be really confused." Darien let down his arm again and nodded "Listen closely. You won't have another chance to hear it."

Darien listened closely, doing his best to memorize all elder man was saying "I know you won't like to hear it, but you were trapped in that ice for almost 6 years."

"6 years?" Darien asked, almost spilling the tea "How…"

Elder man gestured him to stop again "It was your princess. You wanted to give your life to protect her. She sensed it and used her powers to protect you both."

"Her powers? But… she's just a baby. Not even half a year old. How could she sense anything, let alone use her powers?"

"Look at her."

Darien turned his head and couldn't believe his eyes. In crib, where his baby princess slept, was different creature. It was still the baby, but her arms turned all scaly and blue. Her ring fingers and pinkies were fused together and elongated to create front bones of big wings. From her forehands grew another bones, all were connected with dark blue membrane leading down to her waist. She also had small horns, not sharp, nor long. Her tail was long, thin and bright blue, ended by another pair of tiny wings and a spike. Was this truly his princess? The baby he protected with his own life?

Desperate for answers, he turned to the elder "What have you done to her?"

Old dragon closed his eyes and slowly shook his head "We did nothing. She senses she's among her own, so her inner form emerged."

"Inner form?"

"She is what we call wyvern. Rare kind of dragons. We know of none born in millennia."

"But… how can she be a wyvern? Her parents are…"

"Normal? Was that the word you were looking for? Yes, knight… her parents are fairy and wizard. Wyverns are creatures of old… they aren't like other dragons. Nobody knows what they actually are nowadays. Such knowledge was lost in vail of ages. Trust me however, that she is wyvern. Blue Wyvern, dragon of water. "

Elder gave Darien few minutes to let it sink in. young knight was shocked to say the least. His princess, a child he swore to protect with his very life, was now revealed to be some kind of demi-human. But once he took in the sight of the baby, he asked "What will happen now?"

"I want you to stay here, with us." Elder calmly replied "You will be safe here and we will teach your princess everything we know. She will grow among her own, among dragons."

Darien was content with this answer. He swore to protect her and this would definitely be best for baby girl. She was not human and should grow up as one of her own kind. And so he agreed.

However, fate had different plans.

 **12 years later**

Road, passing country, that's almost all I could recall. I, dad and my little half-brother were always on the run. I knew there were people after us. We didn't know why they wanted me so badly. Maybe they feared my power as wyvern? No, they caught up to us few times and they didn't have fear in their eyes, only hatred.

I sat on a sofa in our caravan, watching out into the woods of this country. Were we even on the same continent as yesterday? I do not know. We were always on the move, hunted like animals. It wasn't life we wanted, but one we found ourselves in. It had some positive features as well though. We had to trust each other far beyond normal family bonds.

Oh, I should introduce myself. Hi everyone, I'm Mira, Blue Wyvern, last dragon and ruler of water. I think you already know who I am… great Princess of Domino, fairy of Water Stars, yada, yada, we heard it all already. Yeah, dad never held it a secret from me. Hard to keep these things secret when you grow up as half-lizard.

I have super long bright blue hair. In fact they are so long that if I let them loose, I can sweep the floor. My eyes are bright blue as well. Dad says they are like oceans of Domino, my homeworld. I know what you think. Why didn't we return back home? Why would we return to a wasteland? Domino was destroyed 18 years ago. There is no need returning there and there was no telling which, if any friends of Domino royal family survived. For all we knew, whole Magical Dimension could be under rule of darkness. Dad didn't want to risk making more enemies aware of our existence, or of this world.

As for my clothing. As long as I was in caravan, I was wearing just my underwear and a white tank-top. What? I'm home and it's never too cold or hot in here.

I made mistakes on my journey and one of them led to my little brother, Alexander, grew up without mother. Alex was my dad's son. Dad thought I would need mother, so he found himself a lady. As far as I remember, she wasn't that bad. Around his age, pretty, clever too, but…

I sigh every time I remember that. We thought we were ahead enough to earn at least a week on a single place. Of course our 'mom' didn't know a thing about our struggle. Then… they found us. Hunters attacked us in our motel. Dad managed to repel them, but… I instinctively turned into my wyvern form. She saw me… and ditched us. She left dad, left me and her newborn child just because she feared Alex was like me.

I know what you think. 'But wouldn't this be better to tell whole as a story?' No not really. It's just a past, nothing else to it. I don't care at all what happened years back. All I know is that we need to keep moving.

"Daddy, where are we going this time?" Alex asked from his bed back in the caravan.

"No idea." He sighed heavily "Somewhere safe, I hope."

"Yeah." I puffed a little, lying down on the sofa, crossing my hands behind my head "As if there was some."

"Mira, I know it's difficult, but I'm sure things will get better." Dad always tries to sound confident and full of hope, but I and Alex knew better by now. There was no end to our running. We were marked by those hunters and nobody is going to help us "There's a city up ahead. I was told they saw fairies there. Maybe they will give us a shelter for few days."

"Yeah, remember what happened last time we wanted to stay somewhere more than a night?" I asked half laughing.

"But you showed them, who's boss, big sis." Alex cheered from back there "You were like a ninja on them."

I giggled together with him and dad "No one is going to mess with my family."

There was some silence again. One gets used to it. Roaring of engine worked like a charm. As long as it was running, we knew we were safe, because Caravan was running down the road and hunters couldn't pinpoint our location. My guess was that I as dragon had to leave some energy or a scent trace they could follow. As long as we stayed on move, they couldn't catch up to us. One time I could confirm it.

It was about a year ago. To protect my family, I abandoned the truck while they were chasing us. I flew and they rode right behind me. They were following only me, without giving any crap about our Caravan. I have no idea how exactly they track me, or if they had something ready for me. So far they were using standard guns to shoot me down, but guns no matter how strong and big have some limitations I could use to stay few steps ahead. Vertical range and accuracy for example. Higher I went, less precise they were, allowing me to escape.

However, I was sure they had something, since they killed off entire race of those like me

"We're almost there, kids." Dad announced from behind the steering "Just few more miles."

However… remember how I said that we like the sound of engine? Well let's just say that it's silence was coming more often than we're like it to. For example… right then. Engine was roaring as it was slowing us down the slope, but then… it just stopped. I don't mean like stopped making sounds and just died, I mean got jammed and stopped.

Before I knew it, I was hitting other side of sofa, almost continuing into a shelve head first. It was like dad just threw himself on breaks. I felt truck getting into a slide, but somehow, dad managed to keep truck somewhat stable. Soon, we stopped.

"Everyone OK?" dad yelled into the caravan. I found myself folded on sofa, head down. I was literally, on my shoulders and head while my legs hit the shelve. My butt was above me. Then… I efll back down on the sofa.

"I'd say I'm OK? How about you, Alex?"

"Ouch." I heard him whine "I hit my head." He walked out of his corner into my field of view. His silver hair were waving left and right above his bright emerald eyes. He was kinda thin, but we both were. It's not like we would have too much to eat on the run.

"Come here." I sat back up and gestured him to come closer. He did so and came up to me. HE moved his hand down from his painful spot on head. There was quite a bump "Don't worry, we can fix this." I placed my fingers above his wound and closed my eyes. I felt my magic channeling from my heart into my hand "Waters of life, bring him thy release."

Bright blue light appeared between us. My knowledge of spells was very limited, but I knew how to heal small cuts and bruises "There, all better now."

"You're the best, big sis." He jumped around me, hugging me very tightly. He still had that childish smile whenever I made just a simple spell. I could never be angry with him, not even when he was annoying and childish. I maybe was just 12, but I had to be that inspirational big sister for this 6 years old boy.

Dad was already outside, checking the engine when two of us followed "Dad?" I asked curiously "What happened?"

"Damn it all!" he threw a dirty tissue on the engine. Something really bad happened. Did our big car-house gave after all those years? "Sorry, kids. The engine jammed and… took gearbox with it, jamming all wheels."

"So I guess I have to fly ahead, huh?" I sighed heavily "Do you think you'll be able to fix it?"

"We need new engine, gearbox, probably even shaft." Even I knew it was bad. Dad was making money as a mechanic. He learned a lot about cars and could really repair anything, with an occasional touch of magic. But if he was saying it like that… it meant that it either was beyond his strength, or that it would take really long.

That was when Alex said something that made my blood freeze "Big sis, I think they caught up to us."

I quickly turned around only to see he was right. Several cars were running down the road. They were pretty far. We could see them only since we had clear view over the road behind us. There it was, a symbol that haunted my sleeps. Two swords crossed over front of dragon skull "Hunters!"

Dad didn't hesitate and ran back inside, returning back in few seconds carrying his big two handed sword "Kids, run away. I'll hold them off."

"No." I replied "They are after me. I will lure them away."

"NO!" Dad snapped back. Time was running out "You will not be the bait."

"Not your call!" And with that single sentence, I ran past him and against the incoming enemies.

As I ran, I felt my body changing. On some my legs, my lower body, my chest, my arms and under eyes, my skin turned into bright blue scales. Pupils in my eyes narrowed. From my lower back shot out long, thin, yet strong tail. On its end, spike and two small wings. Two thin horn curving slightly back grew on my head. But most drastic change was on my arms. My ring fingers fused together with pinkies and elongated quite far while my other fingers grew diamond claws on them. From my forehand, another hand shot out. All were immediately covered in thick dark blue layer of scales and connected by bright blue membranes. Membranes led all the way to my waist. Finally, a dorsal wing appeared on my back.

Another reason why I tend to keep my clothing to a minimum if I can. You see, whenever I transform like this, it's no fairy magic transformation, but a physical one. So… my wyvern parts tend to rip my clothes right off of me. My scales certainly make up for that, but I have to buy new clothes every time I transform, so it's better to keep it to the minimum.

With a powerful swing, I was airborne. Just few more swings and sky was the limit. It's been so long since I could spread my wings like that. Feeling he air playing with my long hair, dancing beneath my big wings. Only up here, among the clouds, I felt truly free.

But I didn't have time to enjoy flight again. I had to protect my family. There was a crossroad before the caravan. It was the last place to lure them out of there. Which also meant I would have to be there before them.

So I folded my wings and began falling. Rush of air was almost making me deaf. I was fast and becoming faster and faster every second. Then, as I made it back to the ground, I extended my wings once again. I think I pulled at least 9G when I leveled my flight. Sure, most of humans would already black out or worse, but I was no human.

I flew fast and as I began flapping my wings again, I was even faster. I had to be sure to lure those hunters, so I prepared my attack. Just few spits of fire should bring their attention. I opened my mouth and felt two glands at the back of my mouth open as well. These were my fire glands. They shot out two chemicals, which upon contact created something like napalm, only much stronger. With oxygen and hydrogen in air they ignited and voila… fire breath.

I could do a continuous flame for few seconds or shoot several fire balls. I chose fireballs and managed to hit car in front of their sort of convoy. Car did not manage to survive it and I guess some of that fire got into gas tank since… it kinda blew up.

Chase time. Let's see how they keep up.

 **Ok… I seriously wrote this chapter 3 times. I just couldn't figure out how to get this story where I wanted. So this ended up to be the only solution I had.  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  
See ya next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

You know, one might say that if you wake up feeling pain all over your body, it is a good sign. You still live and you still are in one piece. But when you wake up without even a slightest idea how you fell asleep, now that is a bad sign.

That was my case. I remember leading hunters away from my family and then… white flash. Next thing I knew, I was waking up, hurting all over. Before opening my eyes, I tensed all my muscles. One by one, my fingers, arms, feet, legs, then neck and belly, all were giving me 'we are still here' signals. It was then that I realized I was lying on some kind of bed, arms and feet bound to it.

"Don't pretend you're still asleep." Voice came. It was a woman. I breathed in and smelled her. Even now I could say she was about 20 years old… and that she has poor taste in perfumes. I smelled around 20 other people. They were all around. Youngest one was but a child, maybe 6. Eldest one was… really old.

I opened my eyes and saw her. Girl in black leather coat was standing above me. I could barely see her face since just above her was light. I could make out just long hair and pretty feminine shapes. When she spoke, I felt something inside me resonate "Finally. Now true hunt can begin."

"Just what do you people want?" I asked, trying to sound cool. BUT I WAS FREAKING PANICKING!

I just woke up in grasp of people that made others of my kind go extinct.

"You are last, are you not?" I tensed up "Our sacred duty will be fulfilled as soon as you are done for. Such an event calls for a good hunt and a good hunt requires a good prey."

That single instance, I felt sharp pain on left side of my neck. A needle has entered me. They injected something in my system. It hurt... it hurt like hell. I felt it flowing into my entire body. What is it? A poison? No… no poison on Earth can kill dragon. It hurts… it hurts.

"Leo, why don't you do the honors." She stepped back, but I couldn't care less. I felt it spreading. My head was full of it, then my shoulders, my arms. It was flowing so fast "Choose the hunting ground."

I felt another person untie me and in that instance, smells all around changed. Light was also different. I couldn't open my eyes. I was focusing so much not to scream in pain. I rolled and went on all four. Elbows on ground, I was bending forward, desperately trying to withstand just how much it hurt.

But then… through all that pain, I heard his voice. I felt his hand on my back. He was almost screaming "Listen to me! When you change, head over the mountains. You will see big hovering building there. Let yourself be captured by them. You will be safe there. I will come later and tell you all details. Good luck."

And with that… he was gone. He left me there to struggle and move around in desperate attempts to shake off the pain. And then… it stopped. As suddenly as it began, it was just gone.

I opened my eyes. Was I always this tall? No, something was very wrong. I tried to move my hand before my face, but saw only claws. Did I transform, it sure seemed similar, but… no. It was something very different.

No no no no no! They turned me into a dragon. Wyvern, big, scaly, with long neck towering above thin body, supported by two strong legs and two big folded wings. I had four horns growing in two rows. Front ones were small, but those that grew on back of my head were big strong and thick, ready to impale anything. My tail was really long and like a whip. I had two big smaller wings and spike there. I was truly a dragon. They turned me into a true big blue dragon. But… why?

That doesn't matter now. I am fairly sure those hunters will be after me in a few. She said they'd need a prey… of course, that is why they turned me into this. In this form I am much more resilient and stronger. But… I don't like this. I don't want to be like this. I have maybe like 8 meters.

Then it dawned on me, I just had to get out of there. That boy. Whoever he was, he told me to head over near mountains. Truly, there were snowy peaks just before me. I… I cannot tell you why, but I felt I could trust that boy. It was… as if my instincts were telling me he was trustworthy.

So I leaned back, so my weight would rest on my two strong legs. I lifted my wings and spread them. I must say… it didn't feel half bad. I was used to hiding my wings, so having them spread so much was like a blessing.

I waved them. Trees before me bent under sudden wind, tearing their leafs. I swung my wings again and this time, my feet left ground. It was so easy. I aimed forward, swung my wings time and time again. Wind flowing around the membranes connecting their bones. My scales, they all felt even a slightest change in the air. Side wind, temperature, simply any aspect of air you can imagine, I felt it all. My nose was telling me a lot too. I smelled forest. I smelled thousands of animals living there, I even heard them. I… I cannot describe it. I was a dragon, I was used to having my senses sharper than of any other human, but this… this was something else. I could even say which fish just made waves on surface of nearby lake. I could say which bird just let out beautiful note.

As I was passing peaks of these high mountains… I could smell and see even more. I sensed town. City full of life and magic. I stopped waving and just let my wings carry me forward. And there… in the distance, was my destination. Boy said to look for a building that is hovering above ground.

My eyes were analyzing that building. My sight was so sharp I could see people inside through windows. They all were very young, 16 or so and all were wearing blue uniforms. I flew towards them. I didn't even know why. My brain was screaming to hide somewhere in caves and disappear, but my senses were telling me to trust what that boy said.

Did he use some kind of hypnosis? No. Wyverns are immune against magic. As a matter of fact, my wings can store huge amounts of energy, including magical. Literally no spell could harm me, because my wings would absorb it.

As I flew I noticed sudden discord in halls of that building. I guess they noticed me. Truly, some kind of jets flew out of its walls and from top flew dragons carrying those boys. What were they planning?

I kept on flying. I… I cannot explain it. It just felt right, I felt fear as those jets split before me, keeping their distance. But then… those dragons.

They settled their flight by me, surrounding me. I heard them… screaming, roaring. In my mind it was as if I heard "You are safe. Do not fear. Follow us."

I then heard someone. A man, rider of one dragon on my right "It's just a youngling."

"Probably got separated from mother." Another voice, younger from left "Let's carefully lead him to courtyard."

"Her!" another boy, from behind "It's a girl." Did he just… oh I'm going to kill him. I wanted to move to strike him, but… my instincts didn't let me. It was almost as if my body took over and I myself was just an observer.

In formation, dragons led me to courtyard on top of the building. It was a cone-shaped structure, hovering above ground. Or at least that's what it looked like. It was actually touching ground by a small area, just enough for an elevator. I carefully landed there and still surrounded by dragons, I stood.

I heard other dragons hiss at me. They were all looking down on me, being so much taller. I felt them gazing at me, I was just dragonling, they were the adult ones. I heard them, couldn't understand their words, but feelings were clear. I felt surrounded, alone, yet being watched over. Riders stepped down and all were moving towards me. Before me was a young man, blondie. I was watching him intensely, but not forgetting about others.

"Careful Sky." Some old man said "She's watching you."

Oh I am watching you all, but this one… he seems different. There is… something familiar about him. Not he himself though. No. More like… a scent. Something or someone he spends a lot of time near to… is familiar. What was it? It felt… good, almost making me put my guard down.

He was stepping slowly, carefully. He obviously thought I was some child, a baby that got lost. But I didn't sense any danger. In fact, I found myself trusting that man. He would protect me, as well as those dragons around would protect him.

He extended his hand and kept on going. He was moving very cautiously, ready to jump out of the way any second. And then… he touched me. He touched my scaly nose, then his hand slid further to my cheeks, my neck and soon, I found myself staring into his eyes.

He had bright blue eyes, kinda like mine and as he spoke, I sensed relief from him "It's ok." Then he whispered "Don't be afraid. You're safe, little one."

"All right Sky, try to take her slowly into stables."

He softly grabbed bones under my long jaw and pulled. He was gentle and took it slow. Even though I was quite big against him and I was sure I could carry him on my back, maybe even fly, he handled me like a delicate girl. Not averting his gaze, he kept on staring into my sapphire eyes "There, nice and slow. There is nothing to be afraid of."

He was gently pulling and I was following him, step by step, foot-wing-foot-wing. Dragons before us stepped aside to make a way for us. He led me into some kind of room. It was actually pretty nice. There were windows, nice stone walls and front wall we just entered through was totally missing. Floor was covered with a very soft hay, pleasant to step on, or lay on.

Dragons hissed again. They were ordering me to lay down. I don't even know why I listen to them, but I did it. Was instinct of dragon really so powerful? I always believed I have a strong will and that if I want to do something, I just do it, but… now it's different. It is almost as if I had another person within me, controlling my actions whether I like it or not. So this is what it means to be a true dragon? To live in this big body? No matter what you want to do… instinct cannot be overcame?

As I settled down on the hay, looking out into the dusty arena before me. Dragons were still there, paying close attention to me. If I would threaten their masters in any way, I was sure to get a facefull of fire breath.

Now I could get a good view of all the riders. Blondie, Sky, was crouching down beside me while other riders came close. Elder one had short black hair, blue vest and white trousers. He seemed to be their leader "Now. This seems like a fine young dragon."

"A wyvern, professor." Another one, boy with messy orange hair spoke up. He was holding some kind of device before him, a computer maybe "She has only two legs and uses her wings to walk."

"Dragon is still a dragon, Timmy." Another one, purple haired boy, said. I was getting really strange vibes from him. Was he a delinquent? Maybe something like that. I don't think he'd be evil or something.

"Riven." Sky snapped back "It doesn't matter. Now, what should we do with her?"

They all looked at me, but I didn't want to play dumb with them. I laid my head down and for first time since the transformation… my mind got clear. Finally, I realized what was happening. So far, I was following only instincts. I had to do whatever it took to get to safety, but now… I was free.

And many questions came to my mind. Why did Hunters turn me into this form? Were they going to be hunting me even now?

Were my brother and father all right? So many questions, no answers.

And so… my new life began. I was free, yet a slave. I was strong, yet powerless.

So… I became Blue Wyvern.


	4. Chapter 4

Days were passing quickly. They turned into weeks. Weeks into months… and months into years. As I was coursing through bright blue skies, I was no longer that little dragonling. I was big, 15 meters long, wyvern, capable of anything. Saddle attached to base of my neck, on it… my rider. Boy that was taking care of me for all that time… those long years.

Prince Sky of Eraklyon. Every once in a while, he would return to this place, to my home on Red Fountain and take me for a flight. I was the best of local dragons. I was faster, stronger, smarter. I had body of growing dragon, but I was still human in mind. I didn't mind having a rider, as long as it was Sky. He stayed with me all that time. I liked him, so I was fine with carrying him, but only him.

As for hunters… they never showed up. As I was piercing clouds, I heard him laughing. He liked this, he didn't steer me, not in slightest, unless it was necessary. I flew fast and true wherever I wanted and he trusted me fully not to hit anything.

"All right girl!" He yelled through wind. He didn't have to yell, but I could her him better than he could hear himself "How about we land by that lake!"

I looked down and there it was… Lake Roccaluce. All right, time to take a break. Not actually stopping, I snapped my wings and with a barrel roll I dived down. Wind was really strong, but he was holding tight.

Before I hit ground, I spread my wings and with quite a G-force I turned my fall into glide. Trees below me were passing so fast even I had trouble seeing them, but I was high enough not to get hit. Then suddenly woods stopped and a pink-ish castle showed up below me. Alfea, school for fairies. I knew Sky was in love with one, but I never actually met any fairy so far.

I passed castle in quite a speed, but lake was approaching, so I had to break. I spread my wings to fullest, tilting wings slightly up, while tail was aiming down. Pretty soon, I was slow enough to land. As I was slowly reaching ground, I began waving my wings and slowly landed. My feet touched ground and as I leaned forward, I folded my wings and settled on all four. Allowing Sky to get down, I lowered my chest to ground.

He jumped down "All right. Let's have a break." He muttered something to himself. He thought I wouldn't hear, but I could hear birds singing on tops of Magix city roofs. He whispered "I hope this will go smoothly."

I didn't know what he meant, nor did I have a way to ask, but I trusted him. He sat down under a tree near lake as I walked towards the water. Oh how gladly I dived into those azure depths. Lake was unusually deep and on its bottom was a big cave. I liked diving there, using my big tail and wings as fins, feeling flow of water going around my scales, fishes swimming alongside me with no fear. Not to mention it felt much better than that shower I was getting in Red Fountain.

Years ago I discovered I could hold my breath for hours even when constantly swimming. Being a wyvern really didn't bother that much, but… there were aspects I really missed. To this day I haven't had a chance to see my little brother and father. I just hope they are all right.

As I was swimming around, I heard another voice on surface. It was a girl, maybe that fairy Sky is so lovey-dovey about. Then… I heard whistle Sky had to call me. It was specially tuned to have a very unique sound. Only dragons can tell the difference.

I waved my powerful wings and in just few seconds I pierced shimmering surface of water. I spread my wings and saw her. Redhead girl, beautiful one at that, was standing before Sky, staring at me in awe. That split second seemed to last forever… as my nostrils opened and I smelled her… I immediately knew who she was. Her scent… I knew it too well.

Sky had traces of that all over him almost all the time.

She was his girlfriend, powerful fairy named Bloom.

However… there was more to that scent… I knew it. It was just way too familiar… almost as if my instincts were telling me that it was very important to my past.

I found it pleasant.

I landed before her, looking down on her as she kept on staring at me. Her mouth was open, her eyes sparkling. She looked like a child watching Christmas tree. Sky stepped up beside her as I lowered my head to their level.

Sky patted my nose and spoke "Bloom, this is Arana. Arana, this is Bloom."

"Wow." She said and carefully extended her hand to touch me. I let her. Even if I wanted to harm her, I knew I wouldn't be able to "She's really pretty."

"She likes you." He said giggling a little "She's usually not so friendly."

"Really?" her voice was soft and really pleasant to hear. I… it is weird, but when she spoke it was as if all my senses were drawn only to her "She is really magnificent."

"Wanna take a ride?"

Bloom looked uncertain, but as I lowered my chest so they could get up, she gulped and nodded. Sky helped Bloom up and then sat behind her "All right, hold on tight. Arana, nice and easy, take us to Alfea."

With a huge roar, I leaned back, lifted my upper body and spread my wings. Powerful swing and we were airborne. Few more swings and we were on the move. I was gaining altitude fast and moment I was above trees, I settled my ascend and went forward. I wanted to go easy on her. I heard her heart beat really fast. She was excited just by sitting on my back, so god knows what my usual flight would do with her.

I heard Sky behind me ask "So Bloom, what do you think?"

"This is really amazing." She replied, holding tight to saddle "You really want to give her to me?"

"Of course." He said. So that was his plan. He wanted to give me to that girl? I am no personal thing to just hand over… then again… I guess they could consider me an animal. A pet maybe. Well… although this was really against my skin I didn't mind that much. This girl seemed to be nice and according to Sky, she was a powerful fairy and a really kind one at that. She just needs to learn how to fly on me. I can tell she has no experience, just holding tight to a saddle doesn't work. She was tensed up, way too much. If I made a sharp turn she would fall down like nothing. Not to mention if I'd do a loop or barrel roll. She would hit ground so hard there would be a crater.

Very well, I will cope with it. I'll see later what this girl is capable of.

"Arana is pretty much still a dragonling." He continued "But she is really good in fighting and she's fastest dragon I have ever seen. But…" I could say he saddened as he gently touched my scales "She isn't like other dragons. I cannot let her be handled like cattle. I cannot take her to Eraklyon and I don't want her to end up in hands of some random noble. And who is better candidate than fairy of Dragon Flame?"

"You really care for her." Bloom replied. She was no longer that cheerful, but saddened as well.

"I've been training with her for years." He giggled, sliding his hand across my scales "One day she just appeared and since then… two of us were inseparable. I'd hate to see her suffer."

"Don't worry. She will be safe with me."

So that's what's happening. I'm getting too old for stables in Red Fountain and Sky cannot take me to his home. So he is entrusting me to fairy of Dragon Flame. I guess that makes sense. Plus she's his boyfriend, so I am sure we will be meeting quite often.

There wasn't much to think about. I had to accept my fate. I was no longer that girl on run before Hunters. I became something more… and yet something less. I maybe was stronger, faster, but I was bound by my own body. Why was this happening to me? Why me? I never asked for being born as a dragon or whatever I was. If my true family wasn't killed out… maybe then I would be fine. No, why should I even be alive?

No, I cannot fall to such thoughts. If I do… I could do a horrible mistake. I wanted to live… I wanted to know what it means to truly love, but… not unless I break this curse over me. Maybe this girl… most powerful fairy… no, that is not correct… most powerful being in universe can help me.

Either way, Alfea was approaching and I had to land. So I carefully slowed down and just before stalling, I began waving my powerful wings. I was pretty sure I startled a lot of girls in Alfea, but at the same time I was a sight to behold.

As my feet touched ground, followed by my wings, I lowered my chest to let riders down. They both jumped down and walked before me. I lowered my head again to meet their hands. Sky was sincerely smiling "Well, girl… it's time for us to part ways. Be good on Bloom."

He leaned forward and I followed the suit. Our foreheads met, saying our good byes. I must say… I'll miss having him around all the time. But now it's time to move on. He hands me down to his girlfriend and I must accept it.

"Don't worry, Sky." Bloom spoke up, rubbing my cheeks with her palm "I'll take a good care of her."

"Thank you Bloom." He loved her. I heard it in his voice. He truly loved her and would do anything for her "I knew I could count on you."

And so… I changed my master. From that moment onward fairy of Dragon Flame was my rider. Another change in my life… hopefully to better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I am so very sorry for not writing sooner. I kinda have a crisis at the moment and cannot really focus on writing. A lot is going on. My grandpa is in hospital, his heart and kidneys are failing. Since he was the one that inspired me to write, to let my imagination run wild… it kinda feels bad to write with him being at this state.**

 **Also, I joined the drawing course, so I if I get good in it all, I hope to sometimes make a comic out of my fanfics. Not to mention I will finally be able to get some covers for my fanfics. XD**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 5, rewritten. Chapter 6 is about 60% done.**

 **ENJOY!**

Days were passing by like crazy. Didn't take long and entire month passed. Who would have thought change of surrounding could be so refreshing. I went from simple stable to luxurious life. My new place was made of bright white walls… wall, I guess. It was an ecliptic stable, cut on one wide side where golden gate was. Gate was made of golden rods shaped into various ornaments. When gate closed, spell covered the spaces between, not letting cold and wind inside. It was really beautiful.

As far as I knew this stable belonged to king's father's dragon. However, despite the fact that dragons could live even for millennia, he died in battle of Domino 20 years ago. So that means that this kingdom, whatever its name is, was fighting alongside my parents for my homeland. And that dragon that lived here gave his life for my home. It's just too sad that it was destroyed and they lost. I wish I could meet… and talk to somebody who could tell me of my family. I know I had two sisters, mother and father, maybe even some aunts and uncles, grandmas and grandpas… that is my one and only wish, to meet them, to see them or at least know what they were like. But as far as I know… I am always last. Last Ancient Dragon, Last survivor of Domino royal family, last prey of Hunters.

But I still had some light in all this. Bloom. She was really nice girl, but had so many problems. There was some crisis going on, one that was threatening all of Magical Dimension and she with her friends had to fight it. Every day, she came to me, smiling. She was decorating this room with her paintings on wall. She was drawing grassy fields, hills in distance and now she was half way through palace. She was really good drawer.

She was really pretty and kind, but I just sensed there was something else beneath all that façade. She was suffering. There was something on her mind that she couldn't tell anyone and felt like I was the only refuge she had. From what I've heard, she and her friends were like superheroes, always saving others, always saving entire kingdoms. No wander she felt down. Day after day, I knew she was fighting battles, giving her own life for those she hasn't met or haven't earned her favor. Now even her parents and allied kingdoms were involved in this fight and just wanted a place to run off to. A place of no war, a place where she can let out all the steam.

It was too bad we couldn't talk. I'm sure we would have a lot to talk about, from girly stuff to serious matters. But no, every time I try to talk, I just roar or hiss.

Now wait a second, there might be something that would help us. Dragons of old made numerous tools of great power. Some could destroy entire galaxies, while some could be best used in kitchen, making pancakes. There was one, which would allow us to speak. However… dragons gave sacred promise that they will forever protect secrets of old times. No mortal shall ever touch any of those relics.

Then again, I was the only one left, right? So you could pretty much say there were all mine. Who was there to judge that? Nobody remained to punish me, I was the last dragon and as such last heir of dragons of old.

Even so, giving her such item is dangerous. I have to think harder and longer if she is worthy. After all, I would be spilling out secrets of ancient ones.

Few days later, Bloom came again. But this time… she seemed different. She was content, happy. Truly happy. She ran in yelling "Arana, Arana! We did it!" She hugged my nose and looking into my eyes continued "We beat Tritanus. And I managed to free my sister, Daphne, of bad curse. She's back with us!"

I see. So that is why she is so happy. I heard her sister was deceased and was guiding her as a spirit, but it turned out to be a curse. So Bloom managed to break it, huh? I'm proud of her.

I gently pushed my forehead to hers, letting her know I was glad for her. She understood and giggled "Thank you, Arana. For always listening to me."

I liked her. I don't know why, maybe it was because of her powers, but I felt like I should be close to her. As if some kind of force was pulling me towards her. I felt urge to be near her, I just loved it.

Next few days were calm and casual, but Bloom was different. She was happier, calmer, almost as if weight of universe was lifted from her shoulders. Maybe it actually was. Without evil to fight, maybe she can finally relax.

It was late night and she was still in my stable, drawing the palace. I must say… it looked really good. She was focusing on every single little detail. From windows to small statue on top of fountain in gardens. She was so dedicated to this… but still. She was happier, more open, but… there was still that tiny spark of sadness. What could be causing it?

I think… I think she is worthy. I hope one relic will help her… without making too big of a fuss. If I wanted to give her one just few years back… I would get serious scolded and punished, maybe even imprisoned. But right here and now… I am the last dragon, last owner of all relics. There is only my consciousness to judge my actions, nobody else.

It's funny, once most powerful race in entire universe. Race that created wanders now protecting and destroying whole civilizations. From huge planet-size devices floating through space to small jewelry. All had purpose and all had dangerous powers. Race that created so many others and protected every single species under them, assuring their prosperity and well-being… such a powerful empire… and all lied in ashes deep beneath soil of all worlds.

It's settled. I will give her one of these relics, once time is right. Right now all she needed was someone by her side, listening, protecting her. She was a strong girl, but always so fragile. Nobody else probably saw it, but I did. She was a fighter, but still only a girl and had her insecurities.

I watched as she was drawing, but eventually began to doze off. She was tired, yet for some reason, continued to draw. That is… until the moment when she just hang her head and dropped her brush. She fell asleep while sitting on floor. What a goof.

If I could, I'd smile. I stood up from my bed and walked up to her. She couldn't just sleep like that. I wrapped my tail around her and carefully carried her to my bed. As I lied there, I slowly put her laid her right next to me, resting her head against my tail. She curled up into a ball. It wasn't the first time she fell asleep like that, but I was honestly worried for her. I thought she was just tired from every-day fighting with dark forces, but now she was just catching up to fatigue. I covered her with my wing and rested my own head. Then… we both just fell asleep.

 _Every night… I have the same dream. I stand on top of a hill, surrounded by endless fields of golden grain. Wind dances around me, playing with my hair and grain. At the end of that sea is a mist. In that mist I see what seems to be a city and palace, but I cannot see clearly. I know that in that mist lies my birthplace, Domino. Lost, it sleeps there, in my memories. I cannot see it anymore for it only a shadow of what little remained in eyes of a baby I once was._

 _I stand there, naked in my semi-wyvern form. Sometimes, I feel like this dream is the only thing still reminding me who I truly am. After all… it's been years since I have been transformed._

" _Who are you?" voice behind me asks. I turn around only to see nobody else than Bloom. She appeared here several times. I guess it means I am becoming attached to her. She has been there for me and I have been there for her._

 _Every time, she asks the same, she asks who I am and when I try to answer, she never hears me. I move my lips, I hear my voice, but when it reaches her, it is but a ringing of a tiny jingle bell. I knew its sound too well. When I was little, I had it attached to ribbon tying my hair. It had a very sweet sound, different from all others. When it rang, I was calmer, no matter how anxious or uneasy I was. But it got damaged few years back. Dad has it somewhere, but didn't get a chance to repair it so it would sound exactly the same._

 _Then dream ends._

When I woke up, sun was just rising. Bloom was still sound asleep under my wing, using my tail as a pillow.

"Bloom!" I heard someone from outside "Bloom, where are you?!"

It was no one else than queen, Bloom's mother. I knew she was walking through gardens, approaching my stable. She opened the gate and stepped in, smiling at the sight "Oh Bloom." She shook her head, approaching us. She gave me a nice big smile "You always keep her warm, don't you?"

I moved my wing and let her to Bloom. She knelt down next to her and carefully shook her shoulder, almost whispering "Bloom. Honey… it's time to wake up."

"Mom?" Bloom sleepily moaned, sitting "Is it morning already?"

"By Dragon, when did you go to sleep?" Queen said while laughing.

"I…" Bloom rubbed her head "I don't even remember falling asleep like this."

"Arana must've placed you here when you fell asleep." Queen extended her hand towards my head and I moved my head so she could touch me. She began rubbing me under chin "Didn't you." I just puffed in response.

"I see." Bloom began rubbing my side. She didn't say a word, but she didn't need to. I felt she was happy, relaxed and ready to jump into another joyful day.

"Anyway, honey, you should probably go get ready for the celebration. Your friends will be here soon."

"It's already that late?" Bloom stood up and stretched "Alright. See you later, Arana!"

As she ran off, I let out a soft growl. Queen watched as her daughter ran off and softly said "Arana… please look after her." And with that, she walked away.

Once again, I was left alone in my stable. There was supposed to be a party that day. Celebration of Bloom's sister's return. As I lied there, I heard many ships coming, I heard many guests, music was playing and everyone was having fun.

I was honestly glad. Even though I couldn't be there personally, I was enjoying the music. My senses were so sharp it was like I was right next to Bloom as she was having fun. I heard her talking to others, joking around, cheering for her sister.

I heard as king stopped the party, getting attention of everyone. I heard as he was going to present his long lost daughter and I was really happy for them.

However… I couldn't concentrate on them, because something else was coming. It was big and I felt serious dark magic. Whatever it was, it was dangerous. That day… was not going to be full of joy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry to disappoint, but this is not a new chapter. I needed to repost this chapter because I made quite a mistake there. It's pretty minor and probably would go unnoticed, but storywise… it is a pretty important. You see, up to this point, Mira/Arana does not know she is on Domino. She believes her world was destroyed years ago and her family killed. She has no idea Bloom and Daphne are her sisters, nor that she is already home. But I forgot this fact in writing fever and Mira called out to that world being Domino. So I needed to rewrite and repost it.**

 **Sorry. I hope you guys do like the story so far though.**

I stood up and tensed all my senses, trying to determine what it was. I heard liquid as it was moving, almost like a squid. I heard clapping of teeth or maybe a beak. But also… I felt three more presences around it. They were enveloped in darkest magic I have ever felt. They were approaching and even from here, I felt killer intent.

I had to warn them. I have to get out of here and protect them. However, gate was sealed. I took a deep breath and roared, basing my head into the gate. Of course caught everyone's attention, but nobody knew what I was trying to do. I roared again, doing what I could to get out. I didn't want to break the gate if I didn't need to.

"Arana?" Bloom asked to herself.

"What is that dragon up to?" King said, rather annoyed.

Someone laughed. It was a sinister laugh, evil. Three witches practically covered in dark energy were hovering above the courtyard where party was happening. I heard them "I heard you have a party, Daphne. And you didn't invite us."

"Trix!" King yelled and I heard guards and specialists, including Sky, prepared to fight. I also felt light magic activating within Bloom and her friends.

"But don't worry, we brought you a present." There it was. One of Trix spoke and as they laughed again, something huge climbed over walls of palace, roaring and attacking everyone.

I had to help them. I began bashing into the gate, but stupid thing just wouldn't budge. I heard screams of terror. I felt magic being used against the beast, only to be completely deflected. That beast… it was really powerful, immune to attack magic. I have to get there and help.

There was only one way to get out though. I took a deep breath and with a terrifying roar, let out bright blue flame right at the gate. Spell that covered it broke and it flew open, melting the center.

Finally, I was free.

Without hesitation, I ran out of there and spreading my wings, took off. I quickly gained altitude and finally saw it. Huge, squid like beast with giant teeth. It was attacking everyone. Bloom's friends only barely managed to create a barrier to keep beast out of reach, but that was not all. There were three witches flying around, attacking Winx and Specialists.

Snapping my wings, I charged right at the beast. I saw as Bloom was shielding her big sister with her own body against storm witch. From what Bloom told me of her adventures during last few months, this must be Stormy. As I flew, I let out small burst of flame her way. It hit her, giving Bloom and Daphne time to retreat.

And then… I clashed with the beast. In quite a speed, I opened my mouth and dived my fangs into its thick neck. My momentum allowed me to twist it and as my legs touched the ground, I threw it on far side of courtyard. As that thing flew and hit the wall, palace walls cracked, but still stood firm.

I let out a fearsome roar, alerting the beast that I will defend them.

As dust settled, beast recovered and stood against me, roaring as well. I noticed as bite marks on its neck were still visible and were bleeding, meaning that this beast truly can be defeated, but not by normal means.

"Arana!" I heard Bloom yell behind me.

"What is this thing?!" Stormy, I guess, and her sisters quickly regrouped behind the beast, hovering above ground. Stormy was holding a place on her left arm. I guess place where my flames managed to hit her since I smelled burnt skin from her.

"Everyone inside!" King yelled and guests of course listened while Winx and Specialists remained behind to guard the entrance until everyone gets there.

"Attack!" Icy said pointing at me.

Beast roared again and charged right at me. Burst of blue flame escaped my mouth in high velocity. Beast however, didn't stop, even though flames were burning its tentacles. As it tried to smash me, I quickly charged as well, going after its neck again.

Before it could get a hold of me, I dived my fangs into it once again. Beast screamed out in pain. Swiftly as it could, beast wrapped its tentacles around my wings. It tried to pull me away, but doing that would mean tearing its own throat in the process. But instead… it began to squeeze me, doing its best to crush me.

But I held firm. I was dragon, ancient one, there was no way I would fall to such an animal. As it was squeezing me, certainly breaking some muscles and maybe even few smaller bones, I began putting all my strength into my jaw. Beast cried out in pain. I knew I couldn't just tear off the meat. It was too thick to do that, but I was certainly causing lack of oxygen and blood in its head.

"Arana!"

"No way!" Daphne said in awe.

Very soon, I felt as beast's grip on me loosened and it fell unconscious. Even if it was for just a moment, It was more than enough for me to swing my wings and get some distance. That moment I felt all damage I really took. Bones on my wings were certainly cracked, not broken though and it was only a matter of minutes before they heal. Beast got the worst of it though. Its throat was bleeding hard and it was barely conscious.

As its gaze landed upon me, I raised up on my legs and spreading my wings, I let it feel one final giant burst of my flames. Blue fire was turning its skin to ashes. Where spells failed, power from ancient times prevailed.

As smoke settled, I let out truly loud and fearsome roar, letting it know who the boss is. It was obvious beast was afraid, ready to leave, but then came the Trix "What are you doing?! Destroy them!"

That moment, beast got its fighting spirit back. So that's it. Those girls are controlling it, not giving it a chance to choose.

As it charged at me again, I charged forward as well. There was no stopping it then. I either had to completely kill it or get rid of those girls. But I was smaller than beast. Sure, I could outsmart it, make it faint, but killing it? Now that is a completely different task. Whatever this thing was it was obviously powerful and ancient beast, just like me. I was not old, but I belonged to ancient race that once ruled universe.

No… I will not die. I will not let anyone die. I AM THE BLUE WYVERN!

As we clashed, I went after its neck again. But this time, it was ready. It charged at me with its tentacles from both sides. I had to withdraw, but in my rush… I didn't notice it was too late. I waved my wings, but my right wing got caught and as it pulled it dived its huge fangs to my own throat. I roared in pain.

"Arana!" Bloom flew right to me, sending magic blasts at the beast. But all it managed to do was angering it "LET HER GO!"

I kept on screaming in pain as fangs kept on squeezing my long neck. I knew this wouldn't kill me, but it did hurt like hell. I had to use claws on my wings. I swung my wings and quickly dived my claws into its head. I had to get out of its grip. That was when I got an idea.

Those witches used some kind of magic to control the beast. It was already leaving, afraid of my power. So maybe… if I erase the magic… it might work.

I focused on my wings, focused on energy flowing into them from all around. I had to amplify it. My wings began shining and wind all around went haywire. I heard everyone scream in surprise. Bloom and her friends fell on ground, back in their human forms. Witches suddenly fell as well. Yes… it was working.

Beast stopped biting me as well and let me go with no issue. As I stepped back, it looked deep into my eyes. I understood. In those glossy eyes, I saw its soul, understood its pain. I saw… fight for control, rage of a beast, but also gratitude and peace. It wanted nothing more than to be silent watcher in depths of ocean. It respected my power, it still remembered strength of those like me. I saw… it knew my kind from ancient times. With a silent thanks, it turned and walked away, thankful to be rid of magical control.

"What is happening?!" Queen yelled out.

At that moment, I stopped absorbing the magic. Wind calmed and my wings stopped shining. Magic I gathered was being slowly released back, at just the right pace so it would go unnoticed.

However, although it was a victory for me, I did receive some injuries. My whole body hurt, my neck was bleeding and I was running out of strength. I lied down, exhausted, focusing on relaxing and restoring my power.

"Arana!" I felt pair of hands touch my right side. I tilted my head so I could see. It was Bloom. She was so full of worry and fear, although I knew she was in awe. For the first time, I showed her what a wyvern like me can do.

"What kind of pet is that?!" Icy yelled, once again hovering up in the air.

Taking all strength I still had left, I raised my head at them and let out a powerful, fearsome roar. I smelled their fear, they were afraid of what kind of power I can wield.

Plus rest of Winx quickly flew between them and me while Specialists, King and Queen rushed to defend me from ground.

With silent curse, Trix flew off, disappearing into distance. I rested my head on ground and just focused on healing. I also felt Bloom's healing magic flowing into my wounds. She was standing by my neck, hands on my scales "You were really great Arana. I'm proud of you."

"To defeat Beast of Depths…" Lady Daphne stepped closer, watching me in awe "She's the first one to achieve it. I was always taught it could be only controlled." I sensed a change inside of her. When it all began, she was afraid, she didn't trust in herself. Now… it was as if she was inspired by my actions.

"Our little dragon is more of a fighter than she seems." Sky stepped up to my head, rubbing my eye ridges.

"Sky, did you know she can absorb magic?" Tecna asked as she landed next to him and began scanning me with her device.

"Absorb magic?" Stella asked "Is that what happened to our powers?"

"Yes." Tecna said "For a moment, she was absorbing all magic from the area, breaking all spells and taking our powers as well. She's slowly releasing it now. I've never seen such a thing."

"Is that even possible?" Musa knelt down before me.

"Well… I'll be…" King laughed "So she is one of them?"

"Them?" Bloom asked.

Marion stepped next to her daughter and kneeling down, began rubbing my scales "Back in ancient ages, there were dragons that could control magic. They were invincible. I… I thought it was just a legend."

She must mean some of my kind that came to this world in ancient times. After certain events, our kind was spread thin all over the universe. So thin we didn't even know about each other. I guess some community formed here on this world and… maybe took form of great dragons permanently? Unorthodox, but it does make sense. This form is better for keeping smaller communities together and protected.

Earth community was a huge one, where over a thousand dragons lived and they had to trade with humans from time to time. So we kept our human forms.

It does not matter now. Whatever they think will not be accurate. After all… I did not choose this form. I was forced into it.


End file.
